1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information notification apparatus that performs notification of information by reading the information aloud, and more specifically, to a technique that controls an amount of information and the number of information pieces to be notified, adaptively depending on a state of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information notification apparatus is under discussion and consideration that notifies, in a PUSH style, a user of information that the user needs in his/her daily life or information that he/she wishes, via a home appliance.